Unstoppable
by Midnight In Charming
Summary: One shot - Edward let's Tanya stay but soon becomes tired of her trying to seduce him. When he arrives home with the brunette beauty from his dreams she tries one more time will Edward's feeling's for the Bella the brunette be unstoppable - **LEMONS** R&R


An/ So I haven't wrote a Twilight Fan fiction for a long time and before I did some long chapter essay one I decided to do a one shot to see if I still have it in me. Let me know XD.

Description – Edward let's Tanya stay at his and his brother's apartment. But soon becomes tired of her ways trying to seduce him he leave's telling her to get out while he's gone , but when he arrives home with the brunette beauty from his dream's Tanya attempt's to try one last time to get Edward to fall for her, Will Edward's feeling for the Bella the Brunette be unstoppable.

Author – Midnight In Charming  
>Pairing – Edward and Bella<br>Point of view – Edward  
>Rate – M for strong language and sexual content.<br>songs – kings of Leon – someone like you  
>Paramore – Decode<br>Coldplay – fix you

**Edward Point of view**

**Unstoppable**

Edward walked into the room sighing as he took his helmet off throwing it onto the sofa even in the dark he could make out the shape of the thing he had called his bed for the last few night's walking to the fridge he pulled it open and shielded his eyes from the brightness of the light inside it, that filled the room.

"ugh" he groaned as he grabbed a bottle slamming the door shut, he placed the cap in his mouth locking it between his teeth and pulling wincing slightly as he unclipped it.

"Eddie you home" he herd the voice from the bedroom and groaned walking toward's the sofa and sitting down on it groaning as he felt himself sit on the fucking remote.

"Fuck sake" he mumbled leaning up and grabbing the offensive object.

He looked up as light entered the room placing his can between his tore jean's holding it there as his hand covered is eyes from the light.

"Eddie were have you been" he herd the same squealing voice.

"Tanya" he sighed finally dropping his hand looking at her, seeing stood in HIS bedroom doorway holding a towel up he groaned shaking his head "how many times do I have to tell you It's Edward, and put on some fucking clothes for fuck sake women" he sighed rolling his eyes, as he herd her huff and slam the door presumingly behind her since she wasn't in the room with him.

He sighed and pressed the red button on the remote turning the television on and relaxing into what it seemed was going to be his bed for another night.

Tanya had turned up two night's ago at the apartment Edward shared with his brother Emmett

Emmett the lucky song of a bitch had gone on some fucking all you can drink holiday with his now fiancée Rosalie the pair had met a little over a year ago and Emmett was fucking smitten apparently her pussy and tits was beer flavoured or some shit.

Tanya being Tanya gave Edward a sob story, and Edward feeling bad for being a prick to her while she dated his brother decided to let her stay just for a few nights till her so called friend –who Edward nearly laughed at the fact the bitch had friends – was back in town Tanya said it was four nights, Edward offered her Three she accepted.

Every night she attempted some shit, walking around in her under-wear, in a towel Edward was tired of telling her to put some fucking clothes' on, he kept his jeans, t shirt and leather jacket on even while he slept since it seemed, Tanya thought he wanted her, Edward was silently giving her a fuck you hand flip every time she turned her back on him.

Edward leaned back yawning as he closed his eyes the sound from the television like a lullaby for him as he felt sleep over take him.

'Edward smiled as he sat at the bar smiling as a brunette facing him kept looking down when ever there eye's met.

The blush that over took her invited Edward in and he couldn't seem to look away from her, he had sat in the same seat for the last two hour's.

When he first arrived he had spotted her straight away but she had seemed to be with friends two other girl's and a man , the girls seemed to be close as they all huddled together , while the man seemed to stick with one of the women, and the brunette.

Edward hard watched them for the hour as SHE had danced , swayed her hip's laughed and smiled , every time she looked up she locked eye's with Edward , she would grin and look down as if embarrassed the look on most women would of put Edward off , but on her it was driving him crazy he wanted to talk to her.

He wanted his hands to hold her hips as she swayed along to the music. And most of all he wanted to feel the blush that covered her cheeks when ever they looked at each other against his palm.

After a few dance's the other girls and male leave , but she doesn't , she hugs them all tightly before she returns back to the bar , only this time sitting a few seat's closer to Edward.

He smile's as she looks down when she catch's him staring at her , being daring when he order's his own drink , he order's one for her as well , asking the bartender to pass it to her.

He watches almost as it all plays out in slow motion as she accepts the drink, at first it looks like she is going to turn to face him, but she doesn't, she stop her self almost as her head tilts as she stands, walking in the opposite direction he stands frowning attempting to follow her with his eyes and frown's when he looses her in the crowd.

He sighs to himself tempted to search for her but knowing there's a line were stalker would become his new nickname if he did so decided against it.

He turned back to his seat sitting down , his elbow's on the bar as he sighs to himself staring at the drink in front of him he goes to grab it as he feel's a hand on his shoulder spinning around he's shocked to find the brunette in front of him.

She shyly sits next to him and smiles as he turns to her, the next hour is spent with them both laughing and joking , and Edward having fun actual fun something he doubts he's had for year's.

The beauty doesn't share her name, and he doesn't share his, he's dying to ask her but doesn't want to ruin the moment they seem to have.

He looks around realising it's getting late, and sighs as he inhales the Smokey air around him, his hand moving up and running through his silky hair a stress reliever for him.

He looks to her seeing her big chocolate brown eyes meet his green one's and smiles as she he notice's in the course of the night they had both leaned closer to the other.

"come on" he whispered in her ear smiling as her hand moved from the bar to the top of his thigh , her brown eyes was practically shining as they twinkled as the light hit them, a contact that caused his breath to pitch slightly.

"were" she whisper's causing him to smile as he feels her strawberry scented hair brush against him, the smell over whelming him as he shift's feels his jeans tighten , the action not surprising him as he had felt that most of the time she was in his presence.

"to my place" he grinned standing up and grabbing his helmet off the bar holding his free hand out to her, luckily he had decided to start drinking cola after his limit knowing he needed to drive home.

"i...i" she stuttered looking down shyly , causing Edward to groan as he felt his cock harder fully as the blush covered her cheeks and from the look of the gap in her v-neck t shirt giving Edward a teaser of her cleavage her blush had travelled down there as well.

"please" he murmured close to her lips as his fore head leaned against her's "please ride back to my place" he murmured hearing her breath hitch he pulled away as the smirk on his lips widened as he tilted his head , silently asking her what.

She shook her head from left to right before smiling widely at him "id love to take a ride on your bike" she whispered taking his hand and walking ahead pulling him along to the exit.

Which was good since his legs didn't seem to want to co-operate with him , after her comment of riding his bike Edwards mind had gone straight to the mother fucking gutter and was sat smoking a cigarette as it laid the fuck back and waited for the ride of its life it was sure it was about to have.

Shaking his head Edward followed her outside, placing the helmet on her head smirking to her as he pulled his beanie out of his leather coat pocket, the coat felt like silk against his coat.

His trainer kicked the brake of the bottom as he lifted his right thigh and mounted his baby; he smiled as he tilted his head pushing himself forward giving her space to sit. Grinning to himself as he felt her mount the seat behind him, he grinned feeling her hands wrap around his stomach loosely.

He grinned as he looked over his shoulder at her seeing the brunette hair leaking over the helmet "hold on tight baby" he smirked as he revved the engine before picking his feet up placing them on the stands he smirked before driving off, feeling the wind flush against his face as he drove harder, he felt her squeal as her hands wrapped tightly around his waist.

Her chuckled as he turned the corners a little sharper than he needed to but liking how she grabbed on his sides as they did , they was about a block away from the apartment when he felt her a small sensation against the middle of his back , as he felt her leaning into him.

He smiled to himself as they finally arrived outside the apartment the lights was out causing him to grin he parked the bike smiling as he dropped his hands to hers and squeezed them.

He stood up helping her off the bike smiling as he pulled the helmet of her head he hooked it onto the handle bar of the bike as his hands cupped her cheek "did you enjoy the ride" he smirked.

But instead of replying she leaned in to him , her chocolate eye's seeming to shine even more but before he could question her, her lip's was moulded up against his.

He moaned into her mouth feeling her push against him as he allowed her , he walked backwards his hands on her hips as he moved them lower to her thighs gripping them as she leaned in her arms tightly wrapping around his neck as he pushed her thighs up , she wrapped them around his back as she tightened them at the ankle , he moaned feeling his cock rub against her stomach causing him the most amazing friction he had felt for months "fuck" he muttered against her mouth as his back hit the wall next to the front door.

He stood breathing heavily against her lips as she smiled , he pulled away softly pecking her lips again "let me get the keys baby before I take you out here" he muttered she rolled her eyes kissing along his neck causing him to groan as his hand moved between them grabbing the keys from his pocket.

He moaned as he finally got the door open after a few minutes trying to get the key in the slot with the sensation of her kissing him.

When they finally got he walked them towards the sofa about to lean her down when she pushed hard against his chest causing him to fall back on it, with her straddling his lap.

Moaning and letting his hands move up toward's the brunette's hip's he lifted his hip's needing the feel the friction again that she had caused

"fuck" he mutterered as he felt something lick his face he opened his eyes and groaned as he felt something wet touch his neck looking up he felt physically sick as his hands ripped them self's out of the fucker's who was holding them to her breast. "what the ever loving shit are you doing you mad bitch" he screamed at Tanya sitting up and pushing said mad bitch off him.

"fuck" he muttered again shaking his head it had all be a motherfucking dream, Her the brunette was just a fucking dream.

Tanya some how landing on her feet righted her self before placing her hands on her hips glaring "Edward you want me, and I want you so lets just get the fuck on with it" she practically streaked out ripping her t shirt open in an attempt to show me the good's.

I shook my head grabbing my helmet as I stood pushing away from her, I herd her follow me as her hand moved to grab me I slapped it away "touch me and I swear ill fucking break your fingers" I snarled fuming that she had done that shit to me while I fucking slept "what the fuck do you thinking your doing" I practically screamed.

"I let you stay here while you sorted your shit out, offered my bed to you while I fucking slum it on a sofa that's seen better fucking year's never mind day's and you repay me by trying to fuck me while I sleep, not on this planet darling , get your shit and get the fuck out , you better not be here when I get home" Edward snarled walking out and slamming the door behind him with so much force he herd the echo behind him and her squealing he rolled his eyes as he breathed out seeing his baby parked out front.

He smiled as he stood next to his bike. ''mercy'' he mumbled as his hand's run along the seat feeling the leather under his hand. He had nicknamed her about four years ago when he first bought her. She was a classic Harley Davidson when he purchased her but he had worked hard to build her up and make her the best.

His hand glided along the rim as he smiled remembering the ride that had caused her to get the name, he had been drinking and decided to drive the short distance home, having trouble half way along the journey he had crashed into some lamp post and shook his head, the dent in his beautiful bike had caused him to sober up.

He had promised her there and then as his hands revved along the hand bars that sat so stiffly in his hand that if she just got him home he would take care of the dent in her and never use her while drunk again, he had repeated the phrase forgive me during the ride home praying to all fucks that he got home safely.

They both had and the next day while his head thrummed from all the alcohol he had consumed he worked his fucking ass off and made sure his bike was just as good as she was before the crash.

She had forgiven him, and he had called her mercy knowing he would never have to ask her for forgiveness again she was his baby in a sense no one but him touched her.

He smiled as he mounted her , his helmet firmly placed over his head , as he revved the engine loving the purring sound she spurred at him , his feet balanced on the foot boards as he pushed his body forward as he drove out of the garden.

He loved the thrill of driving her, loved feeling the wind hitting his skin hard and cold.

He smiled to himself as he drove to his favourite bar, parking outside in his usual spot, Edward grinned. As he took his helmet off, throwing his beanie inside it before hooking it over the right handle bar, taking his gloves off and throwing them inside his pocked, his left hand ran through his hair causing it to become even more disarrayed than usual.

Patting down his self Edward smiled as he placed his hands that since the chill had hit them when he pulled his gloves off had become cold – into his jean pocket's as he walked towards the door, using his right shoulder to nudge the door open.

He smiled as he walked in what many call a pub and many call a restaurant in truth it was both , La Del Ciao was a one floored large room , on the right was ten set table table's all with chair's.

To the left was a bar with stool's Edward had used both parts of the place, the restaurant when he wanted a snack or to simple be on his own for an hour. And the bar which had become his local drinking place.

Usual there were one or two people in but tonight it seemed pretty empty there was a couple eating in the restaurant, and a man sat at the bar, but that was it.

Edward smirked nodding towards the bar tender Edward had come to know as named Paul. Sitting down he smiled as Paul brought him my usual a bottle of chilled bud-wiser over , Edward slammed a twenty pound note on the table and told him to keep them coming knowing after he had four Paul hand me Edward his change which he would get a pizza from the restaurant with and head back home.

Since it was empty Paul managed to sit and have a drink with Edward as He told him about Tanya's fuckery leaving out the dream he had. The pair was laughing as Paul told Edward about his Ex girlfriend apparently she had attempted to pull the 'I'm Pregnant' card on him, Paul had chuckled as he explained if she was it wasn't to him since they hadn't had sex for month's since he told her he was giving sex up for lent. Dumb bitch hadn't noticed Easter had already passed three months before Paul had started his 'lent'.

Edward was laughing his fucking ass off as He had his second drink. He spun around in his seat as he herd a crash sound coming from the restaurant part of the place, looked up just in time to see a waitress slip on what he presumed had caused the crash noise. Paul had gone out back to sort some delivery out, and Edward was up out of his seat not bothering to call Paul knowing he wouldn't hear. Edward made his way over to the girl making sure that she who was now muttering to her self – was ok.

"Hey "He said as he kneeled in front of her, she had a pink and white pinstripe apron on over what looked to be a matching red hot chilli pepper concert shirt what He had on under his leather jacket, her hair was covered by a hat, she looked up to Edward as his voice finally hit her over the clanging the dishes she had dropped were making.

He gasped inwardly as he seen her chocolate dark brown eyes meet his deep green one's she was breathtaking. She was more beautiful than anything he had seen. But that wasn't what caused him to inhale so heavily, it was her eyes, the depth of them, he could of swore he had seen them some were before but he didn't know were.

She looked to his hand before she looked to him and he could of swore his heart beat was thumping loud for her to hear, as a blush spread across her cheeks, the faint pink colour blending in with the already red tint from the crash, she finally grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up, he was tempted to pull her into his arms but didn't, he still clasped his finger's around her's as she stood in front of him. "are you ok" he asked since she was looking at him like he had three head's and he was slightly unnerved.

"err yeah I err" she stumbled as she looked back to his hand in her, Edward pulled his hand back realizing how forward he must of seemed.

"sorry" he muttered smiling "I'm Edward" he said rubbing the back of his neck as he seen the smile on his lip's mirror across her's.

Edward fisted his free right hand bringing his left from his neck to tangle with it to stop from touching her again.

"Bella" she whispered causing his eyes to lock with her's as she spoke her name.

He nodded to her smiling before she looked down frowning at the mess between them "shit" she murmured causing Edward pants to tight with the way she purred the obscene word out. He whimpered to himself as he watched her nibble on her bottom lip. Leaning down to pick the things of the floor , Edward with out thinking reached out and grabbed her hand shaking his head "go get a cloth ill grab the sharp piece" she looked as thought she was about to argue with him , but she just tilted her head smiling slightly before nodding and walking back through to the kitchen.

Edward hand re arranged him self through his jean's as he watched her walk away, her hip's seeming to sway slightly as she did, he groaned shaking his own head before he knelt down using his feet to balance himself as he picked the sharp parts of the three plates that had smashed to the floor, luckily they was from the couple Edward had seen leaving just minutes before the accident.

"fuck" Edward heard someone moan "what the hell has she done now" Edward looked up to see Paul standing near by eyeing the mishap Edward was attempting to clear up, just as Edward was about to defend the poor waitress . she choice that moment to walk back out the kitchen holding the cloth up she had found.

"Paul I'm so sorry" she whisperely rushed out as her big brown eye's seemed to widen as she spoke her apologies.

Paul shaking his head sighed heavily before shrugging again "ill have to dock it off your wages again Bella that's the third time in two week's watch were your going" Paul shook his head while walking out back, Edward frowned watching him as he seemed to be mumbling to himself Edward presumed he was going to stock up from the new delivery that had arrived.

Hearing Bella's heavily breathing Edward grabbed the plate's he'd managed to get off the floor and stood , walking past her to the kitchen , knowing his way around from when he had been to collect his food. He quickly located the bin throwing away the smashed item's before walking back out seeing Bella on her knee's scrubbing the floor, Edward lent on the table facing her seeing her shoulder's hedged, he frowned stepping to her, leaning down and pulling her up to him, his frown deepened as he seen she had tear's welling in the bottom of her eye's.

Edward with out thinking placed his hand on her cheek's letting his thumb run under her eyes putting a slight presser there forcing the two tear drops that had welled to fall, catching them he wiped them as quickly as they fell smiling to her "it's ok, people make mistake's" he smiled as she nodded to him, dropping his hand's he stepped back and grinned.

"I was going to order a pizza to take out, but since it's empty think Paul will let you off earlier, you look like you haven't ate anything for day's" he said pointing to the paleness of her skin.

She tilted her head before she grinned back to him "my shift finished fifteen minutes ago" she nodded , before she pulled her hat off and the apron , Edward coughed as he seen the long brunette hair from his earlier dream's be released and sway down her back "so id love to share pizza with you" she chuckled out.

He nodded finally closing his mouth before the flies really did get in there. "ill go ask pebro to do one, plain cheese and tomatoes" she asked causing him nod and chuckle.

Edward sat at the table nodding over to Paul when he walked back through the bar, Paul walked over to him placing a bottle down – Edward's last for the night – and his change "err what does Bella usual drink" he asked Paul tilting his head so it was practically touching his shoulder as he debated whether to just wait and ask her.

"Bella usual has an alcohol-pop" Paul said with a knowing smirk across his lip's Edward nodded handing the loose change over and asking for one of those as well.

Just as Paul placed the Smirnoff ice drink down onto the table Bella practically skipped out of the kitchen a huge smile on her face "it will be done in five" she grinned causing Edward to smile back at her. And nod, he let his foot hit the chair facing him pushing it out to her, causing them both to chuckle. "you going to stand there or join me" he smiled watching her bite her lip, glad the table was able to hide what her body did to his body.

She sighed and sat down looking at the table as she whispered out "I don't do this … eat with stranger's, talk to strangers" she laughed as she finished her sentence her hands wrinkling together on the table.

Edward smiled leaning forward his elbow's on the table as he leaned closer to her , as if sharing a huge secret with her "I don't either believe it or not" he chuckled and shrugged but didn't move from his position "I don't know , you just … I feel like I know you I don't know it sounds fucking weird don't it" he laughed finally pulling back huffing as he practically threw himself back fully into his chair "your eye's , your hair even your voice it all seems so familiar to me , its strange .. I feel like we have met before "he shrugged "sorry I know I'm properly freaking you the fuck out" he sighed looking down as his forehead creased as he realised she was most likely about to run the fuck out the place screaming.

He was shocked as shit as she leaned forward grabbing his hand what was laid out on the table causing him to look up meeting her eye, "I feel like vie met you before as well" she smiled biting her lip and shrugging as if that shit was just normal "your smell, your voice you seem so familiar to me, as if we spoke, even hung out but id remember you I'm sure I would" she mumbled to her self

Edward grinned as he squeezed there entangled hand's "so were sharing pizza with a friend" he grinned winking at her causing her to laugh which made Edward's smile widen more.

He looked up seeing the kitchen door open, with a small man walking towards them dressed all in white with a small chef's hat on his head he had a small moustache what Edward was tempted to flick to see if it was real or not "pizza here" he smiled placing the platter of pizza in front of the both of them, Edward nodded as they both pulled there hands back smiling to the other, the chef walked back into the kitchen causing Edward to smile to himself.

"ok you want to split this baby up" he winked to her pointing to the pizza, he wasn't surprised when she bit her lip and shook her head he chuckled nodded leaning forward and easily separating the pizza placing three pieces on each of there plate's smiling to her as she picked a piece up and bit into it, he watched her slowly it was borderline porn for him as her lips wrapped around the crust and her teeth bit in to it. He shook his head looking down as he bit into his own piece chewing it slowly before he swallowed and looked back up seeing her humming and smiling.

"So Bella" he grinned as her eye turned to his and her smile widened "Edward" she teased drawing his name out like he had her's.

He tilted his head in a 'touché' manner grinning before he finished the piece of pizza off watching her as he did before wiping his hands of "tell me something about you, something no one else knows" he grinned as she to finished her piece of pizza off wiping her hands before she folded them together resting her chin on them.

"hmm something no one knows" she said tapping her chin with her right forefinger "ohm I know" she grinned doing a slight wiggle in her seat which Edward had to admit looked fucking cute. He shook his head waiting for her to continue and praying to shit his pants relieved his straining member. "I used to be a boy" she said with a straight face, causing Edwards mouth to pop open again for the second time in the night, he coughed loudly, shaking his head "your fucking shitting me right" he shouted out causing her to laugh uncontrollably she had to take a sip of her drink to attempt to breath right as she nodded "off course I am silly" she giggled, causing him to as well.

"that was mean" he practically pouted at her before she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, no one knows that I got all A's in my gsce's in high school I even changed them on my college forms" she said shrugging looking down.

Edward stared at her frowning "why would you do that" he asked generally confused as to why some one would lie about being clever , shit he had run the fuck home and practically thrust his papers in his parents and brothers face when he got a B never mind a A.

Bella sighed picking at the last piece of pizza she had left "because people think brains are boring , in high school I was like the outcast kid because I was classed as the teacher's pet and stuff" she frowned looking down seeming embarrassed or something.

Edward deciding he didn't like that look on her rubbed his hands between his knee's before he frowned and leaned forward his elbows back at the table as he stared his half eaten last slice of pizza "I have my mum's birthday tattooed on my ankle because I forgot it that often that I was sick of getting a lecture of everyone so thought fuck it if I had it tattooed on me I would remember" he sighed , she laughed staring at him as he pushed his chair out , and rolled his jean's up slightly. Pulling his sock down and showing her a six digit tattoo, she shook her head and full on laughed causing him to as well.

"oh I should of so tried that" she giggled into her hand "I used to forget my mum's when I lived with my dad mainly because we didn't speak of her" she smiled down at the table as she picked her pizza up and finished it off.

They both talked a little more about there family as they finished off there food, and drink's, Edward smiled as he stood up watching her grin at him and laugh as he told her a joke about Emmett, he learned that Bella had a brother Jasper who was the same age as Emmett and that Bella was actually a year younger than Edward being twenty one her self. Jasper her brother being twenty five and his girlfriend who was a pixie as Bella described her was Bella's age also apparently they was best friends and met in high school.

Edward left the note from his change on the table for the pizza, and grinned as they both walked out the door. Waving to Paul who it seemed was in a better mood now it was close to closing time.

Edward walked Bella to his bike and smiled as she gasped when they reached her, her hand reached out to touch her usual Edward would have been like hell fucking no but the thought of Bella touching mercy did things to his body he hadn't felt before he groaned as he watched her palms rub along the side of mercy, her hands touching her softly as if she was afraid she would break. Edward felt his lips break into a smile as he seen the excitement in Bella's eye's.

"she's beautiful" Bella murmured turning to look at Edward.

With out thinking he replied out line "yes you are" he was about to retract the comment, but before he could, Bella had stepped forward, and he felt her soft pink lip's moulding against his, he moaned against her as her hands pushed under his leather jacket fisting into his t shirt's, his own hand's moving to her hip's holding her body close to his.

He groaned against her as he leaned her against Mercy his foot knocking her's apart as his thigh slid between her two groaning as he felt her move against his leg, her tongue snaked out and licked along his top lip as if she was tracing the out line of him , he moaned opening his mouth and felt his hand tighten around her hips as her tongue snaked inside his mouth , teasing his , wrapping around his and sucking , his eye's closed as he felt there heavy breaths inhale into the other's mouth , as there tongue tangled and fought for dominance.

She moaned loudly into his mouth as her hands moved up his back causing Edward to groan at the feel of her finger's on him , he could feel his heart beating erratically as his throbbing member pushed harder against the zip on his jeans as he was fully hard for her , her stomach rubbing against him, her hands finally reached his head and she fisted them in to his silky locks pulling his head back slightly there lip's separated , but she didn't stop she moved her lips lower to his jaw and neck placing kiss's , licks against his skin as they both panted out heavy breath's.

"Fuck" he whimpered out as she bit into his neck causing him to moan and thrust his hip's hard against her's.

He felt her heavy breath as his hands relaxed against her , smiling he brought them up to her chin making her look at him , he licked his lip's seeing how swollen her's was from the force of there lips meeting, his thumb run along them gently smiling as he felt her tongue sneak out and flick against him , he locked eye's with her and smiled tilting his head "fancy coming for a ride, I have coffee , alcohol and I'm sure Emmett has some Milky Way's in his secret stash" he chuckled remembering from them talking over pizza her favourite chocolate was milky way's.

She bit her lip causing him to groan as he pushed his hip's into her's letting her know what her lip biting was doing to him.

"do I get to ride your bike" she whispered in his hear smiling as she felt him whimper , letting her tongue snake out and run along his lobe. His hands moved to her hips as he pulled her back grinning widely to her running his hands through his already messy hair.

"you can ride what ever you want baby girl" he smirked winking seeing her inhale deeply as if his words had the same effect her's had on him

She rolled her eyes laughing seeming to roll her shoulder's back slightly as she stepped forward so there chest was touching, her right hand came up as she run her finger down his chest smirking "We'll see after I get my milky way" she grinned as she stepped back and stood near the bike waiting for him to get on.

Edward chuckled turning to grab his beanie from the helmet , he pushed it on covering his disarrayed hair smiling as he seen her bite her lip's pulling his leather gloves from his pocket , he pulled them on , winking to her before he grabbed the helmet , stepping forward and using his head to tell her to come towards him.

She did as he asked, and he smiled as he placed the helmet on her, covering her brunette locks and smiled as he leaned forward pecking her lip's "hot" he whispered grinning before spinning around and straddling his Mercy, he felt himself moan as he felt her mount her behind him, her small hands wrapping tightly around his waist, as he felt her lean her chin on his shoulder.

Edward kicked the break off the bottom, revving the engine as his feet were on the foot ledge, feeling her feet gently rest on top of his. "hold on tight" he grinned before using all his body weight and pushing forward, smiling as the bike streamed out of the car park.

He could see all the light's of the car's due to it being late and dark out, he streamed through them as if a boat in water , gliding through the traffic light lighting her squeal's and laugh's causing him to smile as his hands held tightly on to the handle bar's to stop from touching her.

He inhaled deeply and sighed when he seen the apartment near by, he pushed himself further as he grinned turning the bike into the garden and parking it up. As he did he dropped his hand's down to her's and squeezed once , the roar of the bike stopping as he kicked the foot pedal out , he stood up lifting his leg up and swung it back standing from the back winking to her , pulling his beanie off, grabbing her hand he helped her off. He chuckled as she pulled the helmet shaking her head almost in a pornography way swaying her head slowly before running her hands through the soft strands.

Edward smile as he placed his hand in her's pulling her along to the door he was glad to see that the light's was off , luckily over lunch he had mentioned the shit going on at home and how he had ended up eating pizza with Bella.

Bella had laughed as Edward had mentioned Tanya and all the shit she had been doing, he had though noticed her eye's darken as she said she'd kick her ass. The action and words to Edward surprised the shit out of him as he didn't see Bella as a fighter but his mind didn't mind making that shit happened.

As they walked in he threw his gloves and key's on to the table as he went to turn to ask Bella if she wanted a drink or anything. But as soon as he was facing her, her hands was in his hair and her lips was moulded around his as she lifted her self up wrapping her legs around his waist, Edward moaned at the sensation of her attacking him as he spun them around and thrust her back against the wall, her hands moving to his back as she scratched her nails up his t-shirt.

Edward moaned loudly against her lip's his hand moving along her sides as he run them along her rib's brushing underneath her breast causing her to moan out.

His hips met her's as she seemed to push herself into him, causing him to moan out as he felt his throbbing member connect to her jean clad pussy. There moans was each caught by the other's mouth.

Just as her hand's went to pull Edward shit from his back, he leaned his head back separating there lips causing him to pout.

He smiled as he kissed her chastely, before stepping back causing her legs to drop down to the floor as he separated them. "not here" he whispered to her smiling as he seen her bit her lip and nod.

"I need to go change the bedding and shit" he said knowing she'd understand, she nodded and smiled kissing him softly.

"get your self comfy Emmett's chocolate stash is in the bottom draw" he grinned as she side stepped him, he slapped her ass causing her to laugh "don't eat all the milky way's" he chuckled as he walked into his Bedroom.

Edward smiled to himself seeing everything including herself of Tanya's shit gone. He stripped the bed throwing it in the laundry basket he kept near his door, quickly putting a new bed set on and his lamp so the room was light , he cleared some of his clothes that was scattered about and made his way back out to join Bella.

As Edward walked out the bedroom once he had changed the bedding and made sure all Tanya's shit was gone. He herd shouting and run into the living room frowning at the sight in front of him.

"what the fuck" he whispered out as he looked to the brunette beauty and the Blond bimbo having a smack down on the living room floor, the shit reminded him of something from a wrestling competition he had watched.

Bella was straddling Tanya on the living room floor, and Edward was hard as fuck watching , she had Tanya's hand pinned above her head as they was both screaming at each other. Just as Bella's head was about to smash down against Tanya's Edward run over wrapping his arm's underneath Bella's and pulling her up "what the fuck is going on" he breathed against her neck as leaned against him panting heavily.

"Ask this fucking sket, she came out of the bathroom screaming and went for me" Bella screamed kicking Tanya who was attempting to scramble up.

Tanya finally got up but stood back sneering at both Edward and Bella "what the fuck are you doing here" He asked looking to the door seeing her bag there realising in there haste to get in he hadn't seen it.

"I have no where to go Eddie" she murmured out attempted to act like a victim.

Before Edward could reply Bella was free of his clutches' and in Tanya's Face "Bitch the sket freeway opened an hour ago isn't it time for you to be on some street corner"

Tanya ignored Bella looking at Edward with the same look she had shown him the other night when she arrived he shook my head refusing to let her walk over him again bitch was hitting the road tonight.

Before Edward could voice his view's on the matter Bella was still going for gold with her hating Tanya rant "go suck a dick I'm sure you can get enough money to rent a bed and breakfast" something flashed across Tanya's eye and before I could step in her hand had wiped out and slapped Bella's cheek. "who the fuck do you think you are, your not better than me you pathetic whore. He picked you up were on the street's , how much did he offer you … or are you paying him" Tanya sneered

"shit" Edward muttered about to step to Bella, but fuck she shocked him again as soon as Tanya's hand dropped Bella had Tanya's hair in her hands and pulled her head down to her knee , smashing it in to her face. "who the fuck do you think you're touching, you dirty hoe bag. Get a fucking clue Edward isn't interested in your std infected pussy you dirty whore"

Shit was getting real and Edward was in to mind to let his Bella beat the bitch or to separate them, but as soon as he seen Tanya's let's kick out knocking Bella down he decided to intervene. Bella looked up seeing him ghosting toward's them the words she spoke to him came out in a growl "you dare" she said with dark eye's her hands pulling Tanya's hair causing her to scream as Belle some how managed to knock Tanya off her , whilst pulling some of her hair out. Bella stood looking smugly as she threw the hair onto the floor at Tanya.

"The red light district is down the road ill draw a fucking diagram map if you need be since your have shit for brains, go drop your knickers and open your legs for someone who actual wants you" Bella hissed, she was fuming and Edward had to admit to himself he was slightly turned on seeing Bella almost staking her claim on him.

Bella was stood next to Edward breathing heavy her clothes and hair disarrayed but he could truth-ably said she hadn't looked more hot all night to him.

Edward sighed looking to Tanya "leave now, I wont tell you again" he sneered he was pissed off she had to the nerve to attack Bella , fair enough Bella had fought back but Edward couldn't of told her not to, she had been invited by him and attacked by someone who she had only herd Edward talk about.

"Anthony" Tanya purred out as she locked eyes with Edward, causing Edward to cringe and step back from her.

"don't call me that" he sneered at her. He looked to see Bella looking at them with questioning eyes. He turned to her cupping her face in his palm's "do you want to wait in the bedroom baby" he smiled seeing the light re enter her eye's at the realization he wanted her to stay Bella glared to Tanya though as if she didn't trust leaving her with Edward , causing him to laugh as he leaned in kissing her cheek whispering in her ear "listen at the door if you must just let me get rid of her with out you having to break anymore nails" he smiled as she huffed but nodded, he pecked her lip's and smiled as she swayed her hips walking to his room.

He herd the door open but not shut and smiled knowing she would be listening shaking his head , he dropped his smile and turned back to face Tanya the look in his eyes hatred and disgrace.

"I made it perfectly clear before I left I wanted you out tonight. I mean it Tanya I don't give a shit were you stay, you ever walk out the door , or ill have Bella throw you out" he sneered to her.

She had pissed him off royally; her shit had been getting to him since she had arrived. And he wants standing for her slating HIS guest in HIS place. He wasn't having it and she could walk out, or he would happily watch Bella kick her out, preferably the hot way she had kicked her ass.

Edward shook his head attempted to stop the thought's from running down his body to his cock , that was desperate to feel how warm Bella's puss … "Edward" Tanya practically screamed stopping Edward's train of thought's.

"I mean it even leave or ill make you, put your out" he said turning to walk back to the bedroom, before he got there Tanya's arm grabbed his spinning him around, her hand cupped his cheek as she flickered her eyes almost like she was attempting to make out she was in tear's Edward had seen the performance before from Tanya and wasn't falling for it.

"don't" he snarled hating the way her skin felt against his. Tanya stepped back at the harshness through his words. But Edward didn't care she had outstayed her welcome. "I know your game's you planned then with Emmett, you're not playing the same shit with me, and I don't want you didn't then don't now and won't in the future now save your self any more embarrassment and leave before shit does get nasty.

Edward stepped back seeing the look in her eye's he knew she wasn't going to argue with him, Edward was half wondering why Bella was so quite, but he just wanted Tanya out the apartment so he could check on her.

"you know you changed" she sneered as she walked to the door, grabbing her bag of the floor. "yeah" he chuckled, "I have, shame you didn't your always be the needy bitch who wants what she cant have, have a nice life Tanya" he sighed watching her storm out the door, Edward sighed relieved locking the door up and leaving his key in there just in case , he wasn't taking any chance's.

Edward stood in the living room sighing heavily thanking god that shit was all over, he felt like he was in a fucking television show with the shit that had gone down.

Looking up he spotted two bottles and a double milky way on the side near the kitchen. Edward chuckled to himself. Shaking his head as he walked over to it, picking them up he smiled wondering how there night god so fucked up.

Shaking his head he walked towards his bedroom, gently kicking the door open, he smiled at the sight in front of. Bella was laid across his bed curled up asleep, hugging his leather jacket what he had shredded of while making the bed.

He placed the chocolate and drinks on the bedside cabinet before he sat on the edge of the bed watching her.  
>He smiled as her little snore's filled the room, the dim light practically causing her skin to glow. , Edward wanting her to be comfortable , leaned over her , untying her trainer lace's and pulling them off, he was about to wrap the blanket around her when he leaned back laying next to her and seen her eye's open staring at his.<p>

"Hi" she whispered causing him to smile. "Hey" he replied kicking his trainers off as his hand sort out her's.

"She gone" she asked yawning causing Edward to chuckle.

He nodded smiling; "yeah long gone" I have your chocolate here. He smiled leaning forward and sitting up so he could grab them , before he did though Bella had crawled into his lap, her hands fisting into his shirt holding him to her as she whispered into his neck "I'm so so sorry" she whimpered causing Edwards arms to wrap around her.

He didn't know what this girl was doing to him, he met her a few hour's ago yet he felt like he had been with her for year's it was a strange feeling , but Edward felt his chest tighten at the way she was acting "it fine, you didn't do anything wrong baby, Christ none of its your fault you have nothing to be sorry for" he said kissing her head , he felt her nod against him and smiled as she leaned up slightly he grinned down at her and leaned in kissing her lip's gently.

As they pulled apart he smiled to her as she wiggled getting comfortable, Edwards hands wrapping around her tightly attempting to hold her in place stopping the disagreement his pants was having with his mind.

One knew they needed to talk; the other couldn't give a fuck and wanted to get some warmth before blue ball's kicked in.

"who's Anthony" she asked, Edward smiled before looking to her "Anthony is my middle name. Edward Anthony Mason well Cullen now" he sighed. "Esme and Carlisle mine and Emmett parent's … well there my Aunt and Uncle, Carlisle Sister was my mum, long story short, they had to adopt me when I was younger My Father's name was Anthony Mason. Esme, My mum well if I fucked up she'd call me Anthony to try get my head out my ass it works , Tanya herd the story from Emmett and I guess she wanted to try manipulate me into feeling guilty or some shit" he sighed shaking his head leaning his forehead against her shoulder.

"what happened" he mumbled against her a he placed a soft kiss against her collarbone.

He felt her breath out heavily before she sat up looking at him, her hands on his shoulders as his rested around her waist.

"id just grabbed the stuff out the fridge and herd the bathroom door open I thought you'd go in there or something, then she swayed out and sneered at me before asking 'which bush you pulled me from'" he said using quotation's to quote Tanya. "anyway I asked her if she was Tanya and why she was still here when you had asked her to leave, she got in my face telling me you didn't need a play toy you had her and she'd be kind enough to call me a taxi home, I told her to mind her business and get out my face" she sighed before biting her lip. "I honestly wouldn't of hit her, but she … well she said she'd seen our moment in the hall , Edward she watched us , I got so angry I went to slap her but she hit me and something in me just snapped" she sighed , attempting to get off Edward's lap but his arm's stopped her.

"Bella seriously I'm not mad baby" he smiled kissing her neck "bitch got what she deserved I'm just glad she's gone" he cupped her cheek's letting the pad of his thumb's rub along her cheekbone's "Are you ok" he whispered watching her eye's.

She nodded leaning into him causing him to grin more. "want your milky way" he whispered leaning forward to kiss her slowly, she licked his lips before gently nibbling on it she pulled away from him with his lip still between her teeth as she tugged it gently. "no" she whispered as she let it go smirking to him "I just want you" she smiled her hand snaking between then rubbing his semi hard member through his jeans.

Edward moaned loudly as he felt himself suddenly harder, his hips pushing up against her hand. As his own hand's moved up her waist rubbing gently against her breast, the moan that came from her throat let Edward know she was enjoying his touch; his finger's rubbed her through her bra, causing her head to fall back as she rubbed his covered cock harder.

Not being able to take any more, Edward stood up. With Bella's legs wrapped around his waist he spun then around and put her back flat on the bed , leaning above her, the action causing there hands to move from the sensational pleasure's they was causing.

Edward crashed his mouth against her's letting there lip's mash together, he tilted his head letting her dominate for the moment smiling, as he pulled away looking at her panting for him , because of him. Underneath him. Watching her Edward smiled as she gazed up at him.

He leaned up staring down at her a grin so wide he could feel his cheek's starting to hurt but couldn't give a shit.

He pulled her t shirt over her head quickly his hands brushing against the soft skin along her stomach he grinned as she sat up slightly helping him. Unclasping her bra he smiled as her beautiful breast became free, his hand moving towards her peek's as he pinched her nipple's watching and moaning as they became hard. He smiled down at her leaning forward and taking her right nipple in his mouth, her moan making its way to his ear's as his left hand tweaked her other nipple, her moans spurring him on as his mouth circled and gently bit the nipple before he swapped sides showing the left one the same affection.

Smiling as he leaned up seeing her eye's slightly glazed with lust his right hand moved down her stomach slowly rubbing soothing circle's as he did in to her soft silk skin. He reached her jean's and started undoing them she lifted up allowing him to pull them down along with her panties he moaned as soon as he seen what they was hiding. Leaning down placing a kiss on her lower stomach he grinned hearing her intake a sharp breath as he continued to kiss down missing out the one place she wanted him to touch, his lip's moved to her thigh's as they spread welcomingly for him he kissed the inside of her right thigh as he looked up to her grinning wildly to himself as he seen her eye's closed and her lip between her teeth.

He slowly brought his hand to were his mouth was grinning as he seen her eye's open as his thumb brushed against her clit, he moaned as he let the pad of his thumb run along her lip's feeling the wetness pooling there. "fuck baby you're drenched" he moaned looking up at her.

"you make me wet" she moaned at him causing Edward's cock to practically beg him to thrust against the bed needing the friction, he moaned instead looking between her legs and licking his lip's.

He moaned as he finally allowed two of his finger's to slip into her, moaning at how easily they did due to her juices. , Edward moaned as he watched her , her eye's on him as her hands was rubbing against her breast as his finger pulled out slowly before thrusting back in harder and deeper her back arching slightly as she moaned out his name.

His name on her lip's did strange shit to him , but he fucking loved it , he leaned down as his fingers continued there mini stroked on her and let his tongue snake out and flick against her clit, that was swollen and begging him to suck. Her hand's was suddenly in his hair pushing him down further and Edward thought it was the hottest fucking thing ever.

He groaned against her as he let his lips mould around her clit , his tongue teasing it as his finger's fucked her pussy , her hips was pushing against him as she rode his face , his moans vibrating against her as she called out his name.

She was tight and warm as his finger pumped in and out, her clit between his lips's as her hips rotated, and he was in heaven. "ah shit" she moaned causing him to smirk against her "Edward ah fuck I'm going to" she moaned as his mouth continued its pleasurable assault. He could feel the walls of her pussy clenching around his finger's as he curled them and sucked harder on her "fuck uhhnng" she moaned as she came fast and hard pushing against his face and hand. Edward pounded his fingers into her core making sure she rode out her orgasm for as long as she could she continued crying out for him as he lapped at her clit; her juice's seeping out of her as her walls tightened around his finger's. he moaned making sure he got every drop as he released his finger's letting his tongue lick along her lip's before making sure he had every drop he pulled up smiling at her seeing her looking at him with what he could only describe as lust in her eye's.

He leaned up to her smiling , before bringing his still wet finger's to his mouth to lick , she surprised the shit out of him when just as they reached his lips she leaned forward and let her lips mould around his finger's and sucked hard. Edward groaned as he stood quickly unzipping his jeans and pushing them down quickly wincing as his cock sprang free feeling the air hit him. As he side stepped out his jean's he pulled his t shirt over his head throwing it across the room to join her disregarded clothing.

"you taste fucking amazing don't you" he grinned as he seen her chest still rising from her orgasm he had given her.

"hmmm" she moaned smiling to him as she panted slightly "are you going to fuck me now baby" she practically purred at him. He swore his cock seeped pre-cum just from her comment's his hand automatically grasping him self as he was afraid his cock was about to leave him and crawl the fuck over to Bella and beg she suck him.

"you bet you pretty little head I'm going to baby" he moaned crawling back up the bed smiling to her as she looked to him kneeling between her leg's, he grasped her thigh's pulling towards him placing her legs around his waist as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"you ready baby" he moaned as he let himself gently brush against her.

She nodded biting her lip again causing him to moan dropping his head to his chest as he looked to his cock and her pussy. He pushed into her moaning loudly at the way her juices aloud him to slide right in. her warmth indulging him. As he felt her walls tighten around him.

His ball's clenched as his breath hitched as he pulled out before slamming back into her, he was so close already from being so hard for her, "fuck" he moaned as he held her thighs pulling out before slamming back into her. Feeling her hips push towards his as he did. She whimpered out and he noticed her hands grasping the bed sheets. "harder" she whimpered out as he let his hips pull back before pounding into her "motherfucker" he screamed as he felt how tight and deep he could go, he brought his hand forward to rub her clit and moaned even louder finding her finger already rubbing it.

"fuck Bella" he groaned watching her finger rubbing furiously against herself as his cock fucked her. "please" she whimpered "so ah so fucking close Edward"

The sound of there skin slapping filled the room with there panting breath's and low whimpers. He groaned as he chanted her name trying to hold back the climax he could feel building "fuck I need to ah" he moaned as he hit a spot causing her body to tense, her mouth open as she moaned his name louder than she had all night, her hands grasping everything around her, as her back arched, Edward clutched her hips as his knuckles turned white from the pleasure soaring through his body. As he drove into her hard and quick as he felt his cock stiffen before shooting his cum into her as she milked his cock with her own juices. "fuck I'm Coming" he moaned as he let his finger join her rubbing her clit harder making her ride her orgasm out with him, there hip's thrashing against the other as the sweat from there body's mingled, her leg's dropped from his back as he grunted and dropped down falling on to her, her arms wrapping around his shoulder as he nuzzled into her breast. "incredible" she mumbled to him causing him to nod. "hmm" he replied smiling.

It took them twenty minutes for there breathing to get semi normal. He rolled off her hissing as there body's dis-connected, she whimpered making him feel better knowing he wasn't the only one feeling the loss and missing the connection they shared.

He leaned back smiling as she rolled over leaning her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around her pulling her to him. His smile wide as he kissed her for head "sleep Bella" he grinned as she looked up at him and kissed his chin. Her eyes sleepy "I have a middle name" she murmured causing him to chuckle at the ramblings of her.

"oh really" he asked his arms tightening around her as he could feel himself feeling drowsy.

"hmm Marie Swan" she whispered into the now quite room.

"Bella Marie Swan" he smiled his lip's kissing her neck, he chuckled as he felt her shake her head 'no',

He pulled back slightly raising his eyebrow "no" he said letting the question hand there.

"Isbella" she mumbled out causing him to chuckle.

"well goodnight Isbella" he smiled kissing her lip's holding in his giggle as she snored adorably at him, before he rested his chin on her head and closed his eye's to join her in the dream of what tomorrow would bring them both.

A/n This actual took a lot longer than I hoped it would. It's actual a LOT longer than I first original planned it to be as well I was hoping for a 2000 word one shot and instead were way over 10,000 It took four night's to complete this. And I have to admit I am really pleased with the end result. I had it all planned when I first started writing it, but some things did change from my original plan but I like how it all turned out . Anyway it's up to you what you think.

Leave me Love … Or hate X).

**20 review's or more** and ill upload this as an actual story  
>Chapter one and Two will be this chapter split (chapter two has more information in and another lemon scene) chapter three will be the day after<p> 


End file.
